The Beginning of the End
by Saji Uchimie
Summary: Zombies have taken over Japan and all that have survived are trying to reach water hoping to be saved. Sakura Haruno is one of them she thinks she is the last one left but, what if she was wrong? First story please read, all advice welcome, should I continue?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is Saji Uchimie Here I am so glad to publish this for you it was just a random story idea I had pop into my head. Hope you enjoy.**

**All characters belong to there rightful owner and I own nothing but the storyline**

It's hard to believe once the sky was blue, now it is but a sky of brown. The earth is quiet except for the occasional gun shot from a survivor. They are few and far between, it is a fight to survive everyday. Many did not make it past day one, I am one of the select few that have adapted in a short amount of time. Time, it is something we now have to guess at, the day of the week impossible to know. We measure seasons by the amount of daylight because, the darkness holds our deaths we must know when to hide. The bigger cities went down fast all the people together were easy prey. Once one was bitten they all went down in succession. I try to stay away from the bigger cities too many places for them to hide but they also tend to have the best loot. I will only go if I am in dire need of supplies. I do not let that happen, rarely do i ever eat a full meal and rarely do I sleep. In this world you keep moving or you die.

I have seen people killed before my very eyes. I have watched as they were held down and their throats ripped open blood spilling onto the ground below them. Horror seeping into their facial expressions, they would beg for help. I don't flinch anymore when I end their lives and kill the devils that feast upon them. I save them by killing them one less to kill later the more I kill now the less that populate the earth and I can survive another day. I haven't ran across any survivors as of recent that is good yet it is bad. Good because all the towns I have visited are filled with loot, bad because the less people the more creatures.

Hundreds were evacuated within days only able to leave after a very thorough check and a deep clean of their bodies and possessions. Most of the people evacuated were the high priority families. Military, and the president, those important to society and our way of life. Other countries opened their doors to us. Only Japan was affected, the people with the greatest abilities of all the countries gone in mere hours. Now it is but a wasteland buildings lay crumbling and windows that were once shined upon by the sun, broken into nothing but dust. The sound of crunching permeates the air when you walk through the city streets. Your shoes covered in the superheated sand that is glass.

I am a survivor I travel by night and day sleeping only for a few minutes so as not to be caught unaware. On me I carry a military backpack it is filled with necessary supplies and nothing extra the less to weigh me down. My weapons of choice a silenced rifle also a customized fast action pistol with a silencer attached. I also carry my beloved katana it can behead those damned zombies in one swipe. I try not to have to get close enough to one that I would need to use my katana. Silence is the key to killing them, they are attracted to noise make less noise, less chance you will be killed.

I have been wandering the landscape of tokyo for a long time the number of days have escaped me, the days seem to blend into one another creating an endless day. I rarely feel the cold anymore after one winter you learn not to let it get to you. If you do you are bound to die cold and alone wishing for the warmth from a fire. Fire, I haven't had one in weeks all my meals have been cold precooked food. A fire out here is dangerous it can attract creatures that you don't want. Being a little bit cold is better than being dead.

My name is Sakura Haruno, I am 18 years of age, I have pink hair and green eyes. I am a survivor in a place where death is prevalent. Everyday is a struggle to live what keeps me going is knowing that somewhere out there my family is alive and they are waiting for me. Two days ago I arrived at the outskirts of Tokyo. I have been sitting bidding my time, the town is silent it has been since I arrived. Silence is good but it is also the scariest thing in this world. No birds, no wind, no animals of any kind it is silence but it is the bad kind of silence a silence that holds the tension of an upcoming death. I have watched for movement for hours, I have seen nothing. Usually I would continue on and not even bother with entering the city. Yet, I have made a grave error my supplies are dangerously low and I am in need of food and water, my last bottle lay half empty in my bag. I know I must enter the city it is a matter of life and death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I have decided I must enter Tokyo it is my only hope of staying alive at least for the next three days. That is how long I can go without water, food I could survive a week but I would gradually lose strength. Grabbing my rifle from the ground where I had placed it, I got up to head into the city. The sun has just broke over the horizon, the zombies should still be asleep or very slow at the moment. Sighing I begin the trek down the hill into the city I use caution with every step I take. The signs no longer light up and the town is so quiet every step I take sounds like thunder to my ears. My eyes constantly survey the dark corners and alleys between the buildings. I spot a clothing shop ahead and look for any motion my clothing is starting to get holes everywhere I look. Surveying the area I step toward the building and test the door. It clicks open with no alarm I let out the breath I am holding. Stepping into the lite building I search for some new clothing. I grab a couple of long sleeve shirts and two sweatshirts the more layers the better but they can't be too heavy. Grabbing a pair of cargo pants I switch out all my stuff into the pockets, I stop as I look down at the picture in my hand.

It is of my family, I clutch it tight and place it back into my pocket. Just as I finish raiding the limited food supply I hear gunshots. I flinched and jerked my head up looking to see if anything was startled awake. Growling I grab my rifle and head for the door, looking out the windows of the door I sigh as I see zombies appearing from various buildings. Sighing in anger I kick the door open and open fire. More gun shots ring out behind me in a square, catapulting over a zombie I run and twist my pistol around shooting it straight through the head it's brain covering the pavement below. I stop in surprise, before me there is a blonde haired man firing repeatedly at the onslaught of zombies shuffling towards him. They have him surrounded and he cannot shoot them down fast enough. Letting out a sigh of defeat I raise my pistol and start firing making a path to the man. Swearing I dodge the clawed hand that shot out at me. Slipping my pistol into my holster I slid my Katana from its sheath in a fast turn dodging the zombie again I raise my katana and severe his head from his body. I watched only for a split second as it bounced across the pavement.

Running I disappear into a blur as I kill zombie after zombie. I am now back to back with the man, he nods at me in appreciation and continues to fire at the few remaining zombies left. As the last one falls I turn toward him and glare. He laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head in a nervous gesture. I point for him to follow me towards a collapsing Wal-mart as soon as we make sure the store is secure, I turn towards him and growl. " What in the seven hells are you doing without a silencer and firing a gun". Just as he goes to answer a walkie talkie on his belt crackles to life.

" Naruto… come in Naruto are you alright we heard the gunfire stop" I glare at him and tell him to answer it. " I'm fine teme you won't believe what happened" the man named Naruto spoke into the walkie. The person on the otherside ignored him and asked for his location. I listened astounded as a third voice appeared over the radio. " That's wonderful Naruto and you already secured the building thats smart of you for once" Naruto let out a huff of annoyance and told them that he would be waiting. I stood leaning against one of the checkouts while the man named Naruto rambled on and on. It is a miracle he is not dead yet with how loud he is, let alone using a gun without a silencer. Just as I went to leave I turned around only to have a pistol pointed at my face and a pair of onyx eyes staring me down.

" Teme don't point that at her she saved my life" this so called teme snorted and lowered his pistol. Walking over to Naruto he smacked him across the back of his head. " Where in the godforsaken world is your silencer" Naruto let out a yell of pain and fell to the ground clutching his head. Standing behind them was an older male with silver hair that stuck up like a porcupine. He smiled at me and raised two fingers up in a peace sign as a form of greeting. I nodded my head and turned back to the two males my age. I picked up my bag and began to head to get more supplies including stopping at the weapons department. I stop and glare at Naruto who started walking by my side.

"Go away I don't need you getting me killed" I hear a snort of indifference and without a sign of movement I pulled my katana from its sheath. I swung it around and met another katana, they clashed together and caused sparks to fly. The onyx eyed man stared back at me with an expression of interest. " excellent speed, nice sword and my name is Sasuke" he said lowering his sword and bowed his eyes keeping track of me making sure I didn't kill him while he was bowing. I nodded and replied back with my name. " Sakura, cherry blossom it suits you and your hair is a beacon for the zombies" I growled and stuffed my hair into my beanie.

They continued to follow me throughout the store collecting supplies as they went. Naruto was blabbering on and on about how amazing it was to come across another human and the fact that I am a girl. At that I turned around and glared, Sasuke saw this and placed his hand over Naruto's mouth. " If it wasn't for this girl you idiot you would be dead" Sasuke sneered and smacked Naruto's head again. I shook my head and smashed a bat through the weapons cabinet. "yowh and you yell at me for making noise" I began to look through the weapons seeing if they were worth taking or best left behind. I shoved a throwing knife into my combat boots chucked another towards Sasuke who caught it with a deft swipe.

"We travel together from now on is that a deal, your skills are outstanding" Sasuke proposed to me away from Naruto and the man I came to know as Kakashi. I nodded and shook his hand he smirked and we headed back to the other two. " Sakura will be traveling with us from now on she is a supporter of our cause and her skills are useful" Kakashi kissed the back of my hand and bowed. I blushed and pulled my hand from his and bowed back in respect for my elder. Side by side we stood together and walked out into the blinding sun weapons raised.

We fired shot after shot into the hoard that surrounded the outside of the building. The groaning of the zombies was profuse and the sound of brains splattering across the ground was disturbing. As soon as the hoard was taken care of Naruto ran over to a bush and began to vomit at the sight of the brains. I flinched and walked past him, Sasuke looked at me with a confused look upon his face. He placed his hand upon my shoulder I shrugged him off and continued on walking. Then I turned around and hefted Naruto up over my shoulder and handed him over to Kakashi. Kakashi looked at me in awe as he nearly toppled over with the weight of Naruto. I turned back around and began to head east toward the coastline of Tokyo, the boys began to follow me and we traveled for a few hours in silence. At dusk Naruto began to complain about being tired. This astounded me, as I would go days without stopping. Sasuke and Kakashi acted as if it was normal and began to set up camp. We set up a small fire and cooked food quickly then we put the fire out.

When the topic of watch came up Naruto quickly dropped the topic for him to have to do it. I sighed and stated that I would take the first watch Kakashi and Naruto automatically nodded and went to their tents. Sasuke stared at me for a couple minutes and then when I didn't look at him he walked into his tent. The time for second watch came and went then the time for the third watch came up and Sasuke walked out of his tent. He looked at me then looked around for Naruto or Kakashi. He came over and sat next to me on the log. "What are you still doing up you should be sleeping¨ I shrugged. ¨ I'm used to going days without sleep this is nothing.¨ Sasuke shook his head and laid my head upon his shoulder. I yawned and my eyes began to flutter. "Liar you're tired and you know it.

There I slept for the rest of the night my head upon his shoulder I slept the best I had slept in a long time. I stretched my hand hitting Sasuke in the face who had been too busy surveying the area to notice my hand coming toward his face. ¨Ow hey watch it Sakura¨ he said holding his nose in pain. Apologizing i stood up, lending him my hand I helped him up, stretching he yawned and began to walk over to Kakashi and Naruto in their tent. Smirking he looked back at me and pulled the cord on the tent causing it to collapse in on itself. One body sat up calmly and began to untangle himself from the netting of the tent where another continued to snore like a log. ¨Good morning sir, madam I am going to wash up¨ Kakashi began to walk away after his statement his glock in his hand and a towel over his shoulder. Naruto continued to snore lazily in the tent the top of it moving with his breathing. Grinning at Sasuke I walked over to the fire pit and started a small fire to start breakfast. The oatmeal looked like something my mother would feed me when I was a kid I would constantly complain about how it was boring and nothing but mush. My mother would smile and add some brown sugar then tell me to eat it anyway. Now the brown goop looked absolutely delicious and I could feel my saliva filling up in my mouth. Sasuke leaned over my shoulder and sniffed at the oatmeal. Smirking he pulled a packet out of his bag and poured it into the oatmeal a sweet scent filled the air. ¨Sorry I only eat oatmeal with brown sugar¨ I smiled and stirred the oatmeal.

Kakashi came back just as the food finished. Naruto continued to snore in his sleeping bag oblivious to all around him. Silently a zombie began to creep up behind us. His tongue lolled out of his head and he was missing an eye in its place was dead flesh maggots crawled their way through one side and out the other. Various pieces of rotten flesh flaked off and littered the ground sending a slight decaying smell through the air. The zombie approached Naruto clicking his teeth together and lowering his broken jaw toward Naruto's spiky blonde hair. Just as the creature was about to sink his teeth into Naruto's flesh a bullet splattered the beasts brains upon the tree behind him causing the creature to collapse. Naruto shot up in a sleepy haze and looked around then towards the gun pointed where his head was. ¨Morning idiot, how was your sleep¨ Sasuke stated as he continued spooning oatmeal into his mouth taking the gun from Sakura to replace it back on the ground.

Naruto looked at the dead zombie behind him and gulped ¨thanks Sakura that could have been my head¨ I nodded and dropped the tin that held the oatmeal into a bag of trash that sat nearby. Stomping out the fire I set to gathering up the tent and making sure everything was packed. Naruto chowed down on the oatmeal so fast I doubted he had even tasted it at all. He began to dispose of the rest of the trash in the bag and threw it into a garbage that was near by even though it was useless as there was garbage all over the area in places due to the dump near by.

The sun rose higher in the sky as noon approached, it was unusually warm for the time of year and we were all sweating. I had long ago removed my sweatshirts and now was only in my tank top and khaki pants. Naruto was worse off he had sweat pouring off of him and had already stripped his shirt off and had unzipped the bottom of his pants. I had high hopes that we wouldn't encounter any zombies todays the high heat would do us no good in a fight we would tire out to quickly.

We had to stop walking around one to hide under a canopy of trees. The heat was getting to us all and we soon found that it was hard to stay alert and no one could stand to take the watch as we all collapsed upon the earthen surface relishing in the coolness that the ground permeated. "Naruto you're taking first watch" I stated when he tried to object I pointed my gun at his face he shut up immediately and stood to take the first watch.

I sighed in relief and laid upon Sasuke's broad chest as we rested beneath the trees. "I think it will be best to stop here then travel tonight when it's cooler". I nodded in agreement at his statement and closed my eyes to take a quick nap. Dusk soon began to melt upon the horizon and we happily packed to begin traveling again. The night had cooled down the air. I now regretted packing all my long sleeves away in the bottom of my bag. Instead of focusing on how cold I was I focused on matching Sasuke's long strides.

He noticed that I was constantly rubbing my hands and arms to keep them warm and that I was constantly watching his feet. He smirked and lifted his overcoat off of his shoulders and draped it across mine. I frowned and he just smirked at me out of the corner of his mouth. Secretly I smiled into the collar of his coat and pulled it tighter to my body. Daylight began to creep over the horizon and the air began to warm up. The sun crawled higher into the sky and just as we climbed over the top of a steep hill. The sun lite up the sides of multiple skyscrapers causing beacons of light to bounce off into the distance.

We stopped for a moment and Kakashi pulled a map from his bag. Placing it on the ground he pointed to where we currently were. " If we follow the road through here it will take us a couple of months at the most. However, if we track around the outside of the city it could take us at least five." I nodded contemplating the time and the season. The nights were getting longer and the days shorter. Winter was fast approaching and within a month it would be here. " I think we should find a safe house and sit for winter if we travel now the likelihood is that we will get trapped unaware in a blizzard and freeze to death our best bet is to wait for winter to be over". Naruto began to whine at my statement staying here meant not getting closer to the shore which meant no helicopters looking for survivors. It meant we were stuck with the zombies for at least another four months.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**SU: EEP hello my beauties I can't believe I haven't written in sooo long I feel so sad.**

**Sasuke: You let them down Saji your so mean.**

**SU: WAAAAAAA - falls to the floor bawling-**

**Sakura: Sasuke look what you did**

**Sasuke: get up your embarrrasing us **

**SU: -Sniffs- Only if you do the disclaimer**

**Sasuke: you had this planned didn't you**

**Sakura: Sasuke you upset the author do the disclaimer**

**Sasuke: Sigh- Saji doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters only the plot line and this story.**

**SU: -Sniffs and bows- Enjoy my lovelies.**

We had found safety in a house that had been abandoned. We had thoroughly searched the house before we even let down our defenses. After discovering a decayed corpse in the basement Sasuke and I decided to fortify the house with extra concrete and wood we had found. Luckily the house still had working power due to the generators still working in town. Naruto took to sleeping on the couch while Kakashi sat in front of the heater reading his book. Letting out an awkward giggle every now and again. I decided to look at all the rooms in the house once more just to be safe. I wandered up the stairs and into the first room that I came upon. It was a nursery I choked down a sob when I spotted the little doll in the crib torn open with stuffing falling out. I gently cradled it in my hand and pulled out my sewing kit. Sitting down on the floor I began to put the stuffing back into the doll.

Finished sewing up the doll I held it up at eye level it was brown and was missing one eye and an ear. It looked just how I felt, worn out and tired. Having had the stuffing beaten out of us. I pulled it forward and held it against my chest a tear slipping down my cheek. I just hoped the others in this house escaped safely. Standing up I placed the doll in my cargo pocket it wouldn't add too much to my bag or my walking. I looked around the nursery some more and discovered a baby book I smiled and sat down in the rocking chair. Opening the book i paged through various photos of the baby and his family. I knew it was the male dead in the basement that was obvious by the pelvic structure. It was small and uncracked meaning a male.

If it were a female the structure would be wider and cracked due to childbirth. Putting the book down I left the room and continued to walk down the hallway every turn and every wall seemed to hold some sort of memory. Walking towards the stairs that led from the second floor to the basement there was bloody handprints. They were brown from age the blood having long dried.

I didn't have the courage to continue any farther into the house. I turned on my heel and headed back to the rest of the group. Naruto was passed out on the couch drool running down his dirty cheek. "Luckily the water and electricity still run so we can stake out here for the winter but food won't we'll have to scavenge the nearby town in groups" Sasuke said all this as he started preparing a meal on the stove. The body that was next to it now gone. I swallowed the saliva that gathered in my mouth at the smell of the instant ramen that he was cooking.

I could hear a noise of someone smelling the air rapidly when Naruto bolted up off of the couch. "RAMEN"! I gasped and twisted to the side just as he flew past me into the kitchen. Suddenly a resounding thunk was heard as a pan met Naruto's already dense head. " Baka this is for everybody not just you" I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch with a sigh. Even if the smell was delicious I wasn't hungry far from it actually. Seeing those baby pictures and feeling the memories in this house. It had made me lose my appetite. So I was surprised when a bowl of ramen was shoved under my nose. I shook my head in the negative and laid down on the sofa. Sasuke frowned and tossed the bowl to Naruto as he sat down on the floor leaning his head on my legs. Slowly to the sound of Naruto's constant babbling and Kakashi's incessant giggles I fell into a deep sleep.

The room was dark when I awoke and the only sound was of Naruto's snoring. I sat up in alarm when I realized that no one else was awake. Looking around I noticed that Sasuke was missing. I narrowed my eyes trying to see better in the darkness of the old house. I could her a distinct shuffling noise coming from the kitchen. Standing quietly I inched my hand toward my glock that rested on my hip. Stepping silently I shuffled toward the kitchen my hand poised to make a fast draw in case a zombie had broken in. Turning the corner into the kitchen I raised my gun with the flick of my wrist and pointed straight at the body that was standing in the corner. I narrowed my eyes when the body raised their hands in a sign of surrender.

Flicking on the light in the kitchen I glared at Sasuke standing in the corner of the room. "What in the heck do you think you're doing it's the middle of the night and you're in a house surrounded by people with guns are you wishing for me to put a bullet through your head." Sasuke flinched tilted his head with a guilty smirk and lowered his hands. I place my gun back into the holster on my hip and walked over to him to view what he had been doing. Placed on the counter was various keys of multiple sizes and age. " What are these for?" scooping them into his hand Sasuke motioned me to follow him up the stairs. Pointing to a standing case in the corner of the master bedroom he walked towards it. " It's a gun chest it's locked and it's not broken good chance it could have something in it."

I shook my head in disbelief that this was what he was so desperate to open at 1:00 in the morning that it called for my gun to be pointed at his head. Cursing under his breath he chucked a key backwards when it didn't work. "Watch it that nearly hit me in the face". He chuckled and tried another key,cursing when that one didn't work either. Sighing I grabbed the fireplace fork and walked towards the case pushing him out of the way I raised it above my head and brought it down upon the lock. Turning my head I smirked at him as the case clicked open.

"Really we could have reused that" I sighed why would we ever need a gun case in a world where you keep on gun on your belt at all times. In the case was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was a Koch PSG1 a German sniper rifle in mint condition. I let out a sigh at the magnificence of the gun. Lifting it out of the case I held it like an expert and took aim feeling the weight of the gun and testing the sight of it. " I guess I won't be allowed to use that huh"? Sasuke sighed. I shook my head no at him and continued to smile like a kid in a candy store as I held the gun. Looking back into the case I grabbed the ammo and placed it into my cargo pants.

Turning from the now empty case Sasuke and I walked down the hallway. He stopped me by grabbing at my arm . I turned to look at him my delicate pink eyebrow raised at him in question. He grabbed the rifle from my hands and placed it against the wall. I whined in protest and glared at him. " what are you doMPH…" my words were cut off as he pulled me forward into his chest and placed his lips onto mine. My emerald eyes were open in shock staring at his closed ones he continued to kiss me. I finally relaxed and melted into the kiss. Sasuke ran his tongue across my lips begging for entrance. I smirked and denied him access. He grunted shoved me against the wall and bit my lip causing me to gasp then quickly darted his tongue into my mouth. His hands ran up my side his body pressed fully against mine. Just as he was reaching his hand up my shirt. There was a noise….

**SU: I Hope you enjoyed this chapter things are heating up between Sasuke and Sakura.**

**Sakura: -Blushes- Eep**

**Sasuke: Hnn -small blush-**

**SU: Anyway comment and tell me what you think digital hugs and kisses for you all and cookies for all my lovely readers. Until next Ja ne. XOXOXO**


End file.
